


Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Twitter Prompts (pt. 2)

by LastonAF (larrybeanie)



Series: Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybeanie/pseuds/LastonAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i can't be on the bottom, what if the bunk falls on top of me and i die?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Twitter Prompts (pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from twitter user @hemmoteacup "Tourbus sex+the bunk breaks+u kill Ash bc te vid where he say I cant sleep on te bottom what if it falls on top of me+I die"
> 
> if you wanna give me a prompt for the next 'alice gets drunk and writes:' leave it below

tour bus sex with my boyfriend calum is my absolute fav bc i love being in a small space and the fact that any of the other boys could open the curtain at any minute excites me you know???? i mean we're not exactly quiet by any means so they all know what we're doing but on this occasion they were all out, good thing too as calum has one of the top bunks so it's really awkward for the person underneath  
we were proper going for it in this really awkward postion bc do you know how hard it is to have sex on those lil beds?????????? fucking hell  
anyway calum was proper pounding into me like solid he wouldn't stop i think he had too much coffee ngl like he just. wouldnt. stop.  
this was much rougher than usual and the bunks started to creak but i could barely hear it above calums panting and shouting my name  
good thing were were alone on the bus  
it kept squeaking and i was getting concerned  
'cal i don't think this sounds right'  
'sorry do you want me to go a bit lower' he said, and then started saying my name about 3 octaves lower than he had been  
'no you idiot i mean the bunk beds'  
'what about them?' he said and then just like some hilarious cartoon timing out bunk fell  
there was a bit of screaming involed but not as much as when we found out that ashton was in the bunk below us at the time

ashton was dead and i hadn't even had an orgasm yet  
what a waste

the moral of the stor if don't have sex bc you will die, or kill someone else

well that and don't sleep on the bottom bunk


End file.
